BITTERNESS
by Salvia Im
Summary: Kepahitan; satu kata yang paling akurat untuk menggambarkan kehidupan mereka. Lebih dari sekedar pahit; esensi dari segala emosi yang mereka rasakan. /GOT7/GS/MARKJIN/BNIOR/LIME-SMUT/TWOSHOOT/COLLAB.


**_BITTERNESS_**

 ** _[twoshoot collaboration project with Author Vonika ( at VoniikaOktaviani) on Wattpad]_**

 ** _Cast : [GOT7] GS! Park Jinyoung. Mark yi en Tuan. Im Jaebum. other casts will appear as the story goes._**

 ** _Pairing : MARKJIN – BNIOR_**

 ** _Caution : GS! AU! OOC! Typo! DLDR! RnR! No profits taken in this story. Please no hard feeling._**

 ** _Disclaimer : We own the storyline™_**

 ** _Totally M-Rated for everything. You've been warned, Babe!_**

 ** _Lastly, reading without leaving a review/comment is criminal, duh ^^_**

* * *

Lelaki dan wanita yang hidup bersama atas nama cinta padahal memendam jiwa yang saling terluka adalah pembodohan. Aliran kebahagiaan yang berdetak di dadamu dan terpancar terang di matamu itu hanya kamuflase untuk merayu keperawananku. Aku kelam, sesak dan susah bercahaya. Terangilah! sedikitnya dengan bintangmu! Jika bulan–jika matahari, aku takkan suka. Tapi kusamnya perasaanku yang untukmu seperti melemahkan segalanya.

-Park Jinyoung-

Karena jika bukan aku yang menjadi bintangnya, maka langitmu akan suram. Tetapi jika kau mampu bercahaya di balik mendungmu, aku bisa apa? Aku diam disini bukan mengamatimu, tetapi merindukanmu, yang bahkan rasanya lebih dari siapapun. Apa jika dia bulan, kau akan merana juga? Tapi tak ada matahari di perputaran cinta kita semalam; kau kemana, aku kemana dan dia mencintaimu. Kini tujuanmu itu berpihak pada siapa?

-Mark Tuan-

Ketika ada dua pilihan menghimpitku untuk memilihmu atau anugerah udara sejagad raya, yakinlah, bahwa aku memihakmu. Mungkin cintaku untukmu dikutuk Tuhan karena menentang pemberian, tapi aku merayu-Nya dengan berbisik lembut penuh keteguhan. Pesona langitmu adalah napasku, bahkan seribu kehidupan mampu kulewati tanpa hal yang payah jika mata cantikmu yang menyinari redupnya matahariku. Dan Tuhan tak marah lagi setelah mendengarkan alasanku. Jadi sayang, ciumlah aku sekarang.

-Im Jaebum-

* * *

 **Salvia X Vonika Present**

* * *

Mengusap lagi pinggul mulus terbuka tanpa cela milik Jinyoung yang tak terhalang apapun. Ralat, sepertinya bukan mengusap, tetapi meremas dengan gemas. Jemari Mark terus berada di sana, _untuk waktu yang cukup lama_. Mendesah tetapi bukan pasrah; Mark hanya mengalah kepada gadisnya. Sebenarnya entah gadis siapa–miliknya bukan, milik lelaki lain juga bukan. _Sepertinya Jinyoung hanya milik Tuhan._

Liar, panas, dan basah. Gambaran jelas dari tubuh indah nan sekal bak jam pasir milik Jinyoung yang terlonjak-lonjak indah di atas tubuh kurus berotot yang telanjang milik Mark. Gadis perawan yang –secara harfiah– sudah tak perawan lagi karena ulahnya sendiri. Mabuk memang bukan alasan, tetapi jika lelaki yang dicumbu paksa oleh si gadis pemabuk, pasti terbawa dalam napsu keparat yang sama. Maka, meresapi esensi dari surga dunia melalui kegiatan bercinta adalah jawaban dari semuanya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari beberapa jam yang lalu; dimana gadis itu masih duduk dengan kewarasan yang tinggal setengah sambil menangis dan tertawa yang memilukan. _Hyde_ _Bar_ _and Lounge_ adalah nama tempat itu; bar dengan interior yang menawan dan elegan, yang menjadi saksi bisu bahwa–setidaknya–ia masih bisa disebut sebagai kembang perawan saat ia masuk ke tempat itu. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa setelah ia keluar dari situ, keperawanannya terenggut karena ulahnya sendiri. Mabuk berat dengan kesadaran yang menggantung di awang-awang, membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa ia berada di dalam sebuah mobil yang–entah–menuju kemana, namun yang pasti _roda_ kehidupannya akan berputar destruktif layaknya permukaan ban yang menipis karena bergesekan dengan jalan yang kasar dan tak berujung.

"Ahh, aah... ahh...!" Penuntasan dari gejolak panas tak tertahankan milik Jinyoung menggila hebat, meremas pundak kokoh berkeringat milik Mark dengan pejaman mata serapat kuncup bunga yang belum mekar. Jinyoung terus menaik-turunkan pinggul berisinya semakin cepat melebihi kepakan kumbang saat terbang bahagia menemukan sarangnya. Mark tersenyum penuh napsu saat menatap bibir sensual semerah darah si gadis yang saling menggigit dengan wajah menengadah merasakan nikmat; seolah seluruh kenikmatan dunia ada dalam genggamannya dan terekspresi melalui mimik wajah seksi yang sarat akan beribu kenikmatan yang menyesakkan.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapan Mark terdengar sangat payah. Jinyoung menggetarkan seluruh pusat kenikmatannya dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan mulut yang terbuka sensual dan menggairahkan. Si gadis, entah mendengar atau tidak, yang jelas Mark sudah mengungkapkan sebuah kebenaran yang terpendam lama.

Desiran ombak pantai yang menghantam karang di depan sebuah resort mewah berarsitektur rumah hanok versi modern dengan interior yang berkelas; yang merepresentasikan betapa berkuasanya sang pemilik, adalah alunan musik yang begitu lancang meresapi kegiatan mereka. Terumbu karangnya tertawa; menertawai kecerobohan Jinyoung. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu, si gadis hanya terus menangis, meratapi nasib buruk yang... sepertinya memang menyesakkan.

Ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya satu hari yang lalu, klimaks dari pertengkaran penuh murka mereka, selama bertahun-tahun hidup bersama. Jika setiap luka yang Tuan Park berikan kepada Nyonya Park bisa diakumulasikan dalam analogi volume air, maka perhitungan Jinyoung mungkin takkan meleset.

 _Lautan yang berada di hadapannya sekarang, adalah totalnya._

Mark tak kuasa untuk diam, Jinyoung terlihat sangat tersiksa mengejar titik puncaknya sendirian, maka dengan segera Mark membalikkan keadaan. Menunggingkan gadisnya dan menumpukan tangan gadis itu pada kepala ranjang yang kokoh, memegangi erat pinggang rampingnya yang mulai melemah, mengeratkan lagi yang menyatu di bawah sana. Menghujamkan miliknya begitu dalam dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat. Mark sangat menikmatinya, Jinyoung seakan gila di dalamnya.

Saat hujaman Mark menggelapkan semuanya; menggetarkan titik terdalam Jinyoung dengan kenikmatan luar biasa, saat itulah teriakan histeris dari si gadis terdengar begitu menggairahkan, karena berhasil mencapai orgasme kelimanya. Sedang si lelaki masih berusaha mengejar penumpahan hasrat pertamanya. Mark tak punya waktu untuk melepas pertautan panas mereka, hanya membalikkan tubuh Jinyoung menghadap ke arahnya. Mark dengan leluasa mengangkangi Jinyoung, karena kedua kaki gadis itu terbuka dengan lebar.

Madu yang menetes pada mulut kumbang kelaparan, mana bisa ditolak? Tubuh indah Jinyoung, mana bisa diabaikan? Hasrat terpendam milik Mark yang begitu lama tersimpan, mana bisa dikendalikan?

 _Jadi sekarang, bagaimana Jinyoung? cinta itu membelenggu napsu atau napsu yang membelenggu cinta?_

 _Prinsip hidupmu telah termakan oleh napsumu sendiri._

Desahan tanpa henti milik Jinyoung dan erangan penuh kenikmatan milik Mark terdengar begitu jelas di telinga seseorang. Pendar cahaya bulan yang bersinar di malam purnama menembus ruangan kaca di mana mereka sedang _mengejar kenikmatan,_ memungkinkan seseorang yang sebenarnya adalah sahabat Mark itu melihat semuanya.

Cinta itu hitam, melengkapi semua kata yang berkaitan dengan kelam. Arusnya mengalir deras pada kesengsaraan. Cinta itu membelenggu napsu, manusia mengatas-namakan cinta untuk menikmati tubuh seseorang. Selalu hanya itu yang Jinyoung pahami. Luka masa lalu tentang kisah bodoh Tuan dan Nyonya Park seakan mengatur prinsip hidup yang dijalaninya; bagaimana gadis itu berpikir adalah bagaimana gadis itu bertindak. Tak pernah berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan lelaki mana pun dan selalu menolak untuk didekati. Karena baginya, lelaki adalah pusat dari segala kesengsaraan. Wanita dan lelaki yang bersama atas nama cinta adalah pembodohan. Setidaknya, begitulah pemikiran Jinyoung.

Terbangun dari takdir, terbangun dari prinsip, terbangun dari mabuknya semalam. Mabuk yang benar-benar mabuk–karena minuman–dan mabuk yang diciptakan sendiri –bercinta. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu marah.

 _Plak!_ Satu tamparan keras pada pipi kanan Mark; untuk rasa kaget Jinyoung saat menemukan dirinya terbangun di pelukan Mark, tanpa sehelai benang pun.

 _Plak!_ Tamparan kedua; untuk rasa kecewa Jinyoung saat mendapati dirinya sudah tak perawan lagi.

Mark menunduk diam dengan gumpalan rasa bersalah yang menggunung, sedangkan Jinyoung menangis penuh kesedihan. Cahaya bulan semalam memudar, tergantikan dengan kilau kekuningan yang mulai menghangat. Percayalah, meski sampai terik, takkan ada seorang pun yang datang. Karena keseluruhan tempat yang berada di sekitar mereka ada dalam kuasa Mark. Resort mewah paling terkenal di Korea Selatan; terletak di sebuah pulau indah yang terbentuk karena letusan gunung berapi beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Memiliki pesona indah luar biasa; dikelilingi oleh bebatuan, tebing, pantai, dan air terjun di beberapa titik, serta kaldera di kawasan selatan, milik keluarga Tuan; tentu sudah ada keamanan khusus.

Mata Jinyoung yang merah karena menangis tetap terlihat nyalang, "Kau bajingan Mark!" –mengguncangkan lagi lengan tegap milik Mark.

" _Aku memang bajingan_ ," ucapan Mark begitu lirih hampir tak terdengar, menatap Jinyoung yang tak henti meneteskan air mata kemarahannya.

Gadis itu memukuli dada telanjang milik Mark dengan membabi buta dengan tempo yang semakin melemah. "Kau puas sekarang?!"

Jika mau mengakui, Jinyoung dapat melihat ada banyak bekas tanda kemerahan di sana; jika Jinyoung bisa memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi dengan kepala dingin. Harusnya sekarang ia dapat mempertanyakan sesuatu. Benarkah... kegiatan mereka yang semalam adalah tindakan pemaksaan dari Mark seorang?

* * *

Betapa berharganya senyuman Jaebum di mata Jackson untuk saat ini. Sebelum pergi memudar, biarkan menguar sebanyak yang dimau. Sebelum kebejatan Mark diketahui oleh Jaebum, biarkan lelaki itu bernapas dulu. Sebenarnya asumsi _benar_ dan _tidak benar_ bisa berbeda pada masing-masing orang. Jackson hanya melihat dari satu sisi yang sepenuhnya membela rasa cinta Jaebum untuk Jinyoung, jadi ketika melihat Mark dan Jinyoung bercumbu, asumsinya mengatakan bahwa perbuatan mereka _salah_.

Padahal di sisi yang lain, ada sebuah keadaan yang sama indahnya dari perasaan yang dimiliki Jaebum, yaitu rasa cinta Mark untuk Jinyoung. Jadi, ketika Jackson mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga adalah sahabat, mengapa dirinya justru lebih berpihak kepada perasaan Jaebum? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Mark?

Karena Jaebum _pernah_ terluka sedangkan Mark _tidak_. Jackson ada di pihak Jaebum atas dasar masa lalu kelamnya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana jika aku melakukannya di tepi pantai?" berencana menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang yang bahkan sudah bercinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Sayangnya Jaebum belum tahu tentang perbuatan Mark semalam. Ia terus memutar-mutar cangkir _Americano_ dengan ekspresi wajah yang bahagia namun gugup. Jackson hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, karena ia tahu benar bahwa Jaebum memang selalu menikmati hal-hal kecil; persis seperti karakter kopi yang dipilihnya. Memasang wajah bahagia dan gugup secara bersamaan hanya karena membayangkan tempat terbaik untuk mengakui perasaannya kepada Jinyoung, adalah hal kecil menurut Jackson, namun begitu bermakna untuk si penikmat _Americano_ bernama Im Jaebum itu.

"Apa kau sangat menginginkannya?" _pertanyaan yang tak membutuhkan jawaban_. Jaebum bahkan sudah memendam perasaannya selama satu tahun untuk Jinyoung, namun Jackson hanya ingin memastikan apakah ia harus mencegahnya atau mendukung keinginan sahabatnya itu. Mencegah pengungkapan cinta itu hanya akan membuat Jaebum kecewa karena tak mendapat dukungan, sedangkan mendorong pria itu untuk terus maju hanya akan membuat pria itu _hancur_ secara pelan namun pasti.

"Tentu saja." Jaebum mengangguk pelan namun mantap. Sebagai representasi akan tekadnya yang sudah bulat. Dia hanya menunggu lukanya benar-benar hilang sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuka hati kembali. Jaebum tersenyum lagi, menatap beberapa hadiah yang ia siapkan untuk meluluhkan hati Jinyoung yang tersampir di sofa merah tepat di sebelahnya. Sebuket percampuran bunga lily warna merah dan putih yang merepresentasikan keindahan dan kemurnian cintanya untuk Jinyoung, sekotak cokelat _Floranne_ yang sengaja dibelinya saat ia berada di Belgia untuk perjalanan bisnis, dan cincin _Chopard_ dengan hiasan batu safir yang cantik; yang secara khusus ia beli di Swiss tepat sebelum ia kembali ke Korea.

Setahu Jaebum, Jinyoung sangat menyukai pantai beserta keadaan di sekitarnya –Mark yang mengatakannya. Mark yang mencari tahu _segalanya_ ; mendekati Jinyoung atas permintaan kedua sahabatnya. Tetapi jika pada akhirnya Mark terjatuh dalam pesona Jinyoung, bisakah ia disalahkan? Cinta datang karena sebuah kedekatan. Dan Jinyoung terlalu membuka diri saat Mark mencoba _mendalami_.

 _Jadi, salah siapa sekarang?_

"Lakukanlah apapun yang membuatmu bahagia." _Lagi, teruslah merencanakan kebahagiaan untuk masa depanmu, sehingga tak perlu kembali pada masa lalu suram itu, mantan kekasih adikku._

Alasan lain Jackson lebih memihak kepada Jaebum adalah sebagai bentuk penghargaan. Karena Jaebum adalah mantan kekasih Youngjae –adik Jackson yang meninggal dua tahun lalu. Tidak bisa dianggap sebagai mantan kekasih karena Youngjae _pergi_ sebelum mereka mengakhiri hubungan. Kepergian Youngjae adalah saat terpahit dalam hidup Jaebum. Ia begitu menderita dan kesepian karena kehilangan _mataharinya_. Ia hanya mencoba bertahan hidup disaat kebahagiaannya terenggut oleh kepergian gadis yang begitu dicintainya sepenuh hati. Hatinya _berdarah_ hingga rasanya ia hampir mati karena kesulitan bernapas, hingga pada akhirnya Jinyoung hadir dan mengembalikannya pada hakikat kehidupan serta memberikan pemahaman bahwa cinta yang baru tak kalah indah dan mendebarkan daripada cinta yang lama.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan segalanya," tersenyum begitu manis menatap Jackson dengan mata kecilnya yang bercahaya, seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa bintang sedang bersamanya. "Tetapi di mana Mark?" Jaebum melihat sekitar, mencoba menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, namun tak ada.

 _'_ _Masih berada di dalam Jinyoung mungkin'_ batin Jackson skeptis.

Hembusan napas Jackson begitu berat seirama dengan raut wajahnya yang mengeras dan genggaman tangan yang membuat buku-buku jarinya memucat. Jika mengingat tentang kejadian semalam, amarah Jackson selalu menjadi pemenang dari peperangan perasaannya. _Begitukah cara Mark merebut kesayangan orang lain?_

* * *

"Lupakan kejadian semalam dan pergi dari hidupku." Setelah mobil Mark berhenti tepat di depan rumah Jinyoung, kalimat seperti itulah yang Mark dengar. Kalimat yang _dingin dan menyesakkan_ untuk telinga Mark.

Lelaki itu menghela napas pelan–cenderung frustasi. "Aku memang bajingan tapi bukan lelaki brengsek– _jika sesuatu terjadi padamu_ , datanglah padaku." Seberapa pun kerasnya sikap Jinyoung, takkan bisa mengubah perasaan Mark terhadap gadis itu. Cinta tetap akan menjadi cinta. Rasa sayang akan tetap tumbuh subur dan menggerogoti paru-parunya yang sesak karena cinta sepihak.

"Memangnya kau pikir ** _–_** aku sudi memiliki keturunan darimu?!" Karena nila setitik, rusaklah susu sebelanga. Karena perbuatan Mark semalam, hancurlah semua kebaikan lelaki itu di mata Jinyoung. lelaki itu tak ubahnya _bajingan tak berperasaan_ yang hanya hidup untuk seks dan kenikmatan tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain. Citra Mark menjadi begitu _rendah dan hina_ di mata Jinyoung hanya karena suatu kejadian yang sebenarnya disebabkan oleh gadis itu sendiri.

 _Blam!_

Jinyoung menutup pintu mobil Mark terlalu keras, dengan tetesan air yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

 _Mark bajingan! Mark bajingan! Mark bajingan!_

Jinyoung terus saja mengutuknya dalam diam.

Mark menunduk begitu sendu, airmata si gadis mengajarkannya tentang satu hal. _Ternyata, cintanya untuk Jinyoung benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan._

Mengusap wajah lesunya dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar, sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari Jackson. Tiba-tiba Mark mulai menyadari sesuatu; sejak di persimpangan jalan tadi, ada sebuah mobil yang terus mengikutinya. Perhatian Mark tentu lebih banyak tertuju kepada Jinyoung yang terus memaki dan mengutuknya di sepanjang perjalanan, tetapi matanya tetap saja tak bisa mengabaikan mobil jenis _crossover SUV_ yang terus membuntutinya.

 _Crossover SUV merek Lexus RX_ warna perak, sama persis dengan milik Jackson.

"Biarkan aku berjalan lebih dulu, kita harus bicara." Setelah mendengar perintah dengan intonasi yang _gelap dan mendominasi_ , sambungan terputus begitu saja. Mark menuruti kemauan sahabatnya, membiarkan Jackson memimpin perjalanan.

Ketika _rasa_ yang seharusnya tidak diberikan kepada seseorang, tetapi tetap diberikan secara cuma-cuma, maka resiko yang harus diterima adalah pembalasan atas rasa itu sendiri. Patah hati merupakan tingkatan paling rendah dari perputaran sakitnya. Karena jika kisahnya tentang cinta segitiga yang melibatkan seorang sahabat, kehilangan keduanya bisa menjadi titik akhirnya.

Mungkin penolakan Jinyoung lambat laun akan diterima dengan tenang oleh Mark, tetapi penolakan Jaebum yang mengatasnamakan sebagai seorang sahabat, mungkin menyesakkan–atau mungkin akan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Mereka bertiga sudah terlalu lama bersama–Mark, Jaebum dan Jackson adalah legenda dari cerita sebuah persahabatan. Bertumbuh dari seorang bayi tak berdaya sampai bisa disebut sebagai manusia yang _hidup dan mempertahankan hidup_ dengan usahanya sendiri; tentu bukan waktu yang singkat untuk diperhitungkan.

Tetapi bukan akal sehat Mark yang mengusai perbuatannya semalam, benar-benar hanya napsu yang mendominasi. Disaat Mark terlalu larut pada tubuh Jinyoung, tak ada gambaran tentang kisah persahabatan mereka, rayuan kenikmatan yang Jinyoung berikan mengusir _segala_ apa yang dipikirkan oleh Mark.

"Mengakulah padanya, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Mendengar cerita dari orang yang tak dikenal pasti akan menimbulkan dampak yang berbeda." Mark mendengarkan semua nasehat yang Jackson sampaikan dalam diam dan kepala yang menunduk. Pria bermarga Wang itu terus menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam yang penuh intimidasi; seolah-olah Mark adalah manusia paling _nista_ dan _berdosa_ di dunia ini.

Bercerita? Mark sudah melakukannya kepada Jackson. Tetapi sebesar apapun perasaan cinta Mark terhadap Jinyoung, Jackson takkan mau mengerti. Semua ucapan dan pengambilan sikap Jackson terlalu mengarah kepada keadaan yang menguntungkan untuk Jaebum.

"Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa, memangnya aku salah di bagian mana?" sisi egois Mark bukan sebuah kesengajaan. Dia hanya terpaksa melakukan, lelaki itu punya cara tersendiri untuk melindungi perasaan Jaebum. Membuat Jaebum melepaskan Jinyoung adalah solusi yang baik, menurut akal gila yang menurutnya masih waras dan rasional.

 _Karena gadis yang Jaebum ingini sudah tidur dengannya semalam. Dan parahnya, perasaan Mark untuk terus melindungi Jinyoung semakin besar._

"Jika kau tak menganggapnya, maka kau pun takkan ku anggap." Pembalasan yang dimaksud oleh perputaran rasa sakit karena terlibat cinta segitiga dengan sahabat sendiri adalah seperti ini. Pihak yang pada awalnya berada dalam dua sisi yang _sama_ , pada akhirnya akan memihak pada yang tersakiti seolah-olah ia adalah malaikat penolong yang berhak memutuskan mana yang berhak ia temani dan mana yang harus ia campakkan.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama dengan pikiran masing-masing, pada akhirnya Jackson memilih pergi meninggalkan Mark setelah melirik sejenak pada kopi yang tersaji di depan lelaki itu; yang masih saja duduk terdiam di sudut sebuah kafe milik saudara sepupu Jackson–Kim Yugyeom; tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun kopi yang terhidang untuknya.

Kepulan asap dari _triple espresso_ yang di pesan oleh Jackson beberapa menit yang lalu menguar begitu kuat pada indra penciuman Mark. Sejenak lelaki itu memandangi, aromanya memang harum dan teksturnya sangat kental. Namun yang terpenting bukanlah itu, namun untaian kalimat yang tenggelam di dalam kopi itulah yang membuat Mark tercekat. Melalui minuman itu, Jackson mengatakan bahwa Mark adalah pribadi yang sangat ambisius dan obsesif, terkadang sering memaksa apabila menginginkan sesuatu. Persis seperti pandangan Jackson, bahwa Mark meniduri Jinyoung karena ingin memiliki gadis itu dengan cara yang licik.

 _Minuman itu tampaknya memang sebuah sindiran keras untuk perbuatan Mark dan Jinyoung semalam._

Keluar dari rasa sepi; keluar dari tempat yang menjadi saksi perpisahannya dengan Jackson, karena pilihan sudah ditetapkan. Mulai saat ini, Mark tentu menganggap Jinyoung lebih dari segalanya. Bukan tak memandang bagaimana pentingnya seorang sahabat; hanya saja, muntahan benih yang ia tanamkan pada tubuh Jinyoung semalam, jelas membutuhkan pertanggungjawaban.

Tepat satu langkah lagi, sebelum Mark memasuki mobilnya, ada yang menarik tangannya kemudian–

 _Bugh!_

–Satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Mark, tubuhnya sampai jatuh tersungkur di tanah, menandakan betapa kerasnya pukulan tersebut. Mark mencoba untuk bangun namun sebuah kaki menendang bagian dadanya dengan begitu keras. Mark terjatuh, tak berapa lama ia dipukuli lagi, _lagi dan lagi_ sampai matanya menggelap seketika. Meski sekarang sudah tertutup dengan sempurna, Mark tetap bisa mengingat wajah si pelaku dengan benar.

 _'_ _Maafkan aku Im Jaebum'_ alam bawah sadar Mark mencoba berbicara kepada sosok lelaki yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Penghianat.

Satu nama yang paling cocok untuk dijadikan nama belakang Mark Tuan. Jaebum tak tahu emosi apa yang sedang dirasakannya untuk saat ini. Rasanya begitu marah, kecewa, sesak, dan _mati_ di saat yang bersamaan. Tepat ketika ia mendengar bahwa Mark meniduri wanita yang dicintainya–bahkan pria brengsek itu bersikeras tak mau meninggalkan Jinyoung–membuatnya begitu _hancur_ dan _mati_. Kepercayaannya runtuh bersamaan dengan jiwanya yang lumpuh karena takdir yang begitu kejam mempermainkannya. Ia merasa sekarat disaat tubuhnya berada dalam kondisi tersehatnya, ia menangis dalam ekspresi wajah yang penuh amarah, ia mengutuk dunia bersamaan dengan pukulannya yang bertubi-tubi pada tubuh Mark.

Mulai saat ini, Mark Tuan _bukanlah_ sahabatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Mark Tuan bukanlah bagian hidupnya. Bahkan untuk dianggap sebagai _binatang pengganggu_ pun sudah tak layak, karena dosa dan penghianatannya yang begitu _fatal_. Jaebum tak akan melihat Mark dan Jinyoung dengan cara yang sama lagi.

Mark adalah bajingan penghianat yang mengambil kesempatan di tengah kelapangan yang ia berikan, dan Jinyoung adalah gadis munafik karena bersikap seolah-olah ia suci dari segala dosa namun kenyataannya ia tidur dengan seorang lelaki yang beberapa jam lalu masih dianggapnya sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Kekecewaan yang mendalam dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bangkit lagi, membuat Jaebum _menyerah untuk bahagia_. Ia memilih bernapas dengan jalan hidup yang sudah digariskan tanpa bersusah payah untuk sekedar _bertahan_ dan _mengobati lukanya._

Karena luka sebab kehilangan Youngjae, tak seberapa sakitnya jika dibandingkan dengan luka yang ditorehkan karena penghianatan sahabatnya beserta penipuan dari wanita yang dicintainya.

 _Kehancuran adalah pengambil peran terbesar dalam hidup Jaebum untuk saat ini._

* * *

 ** _Dua bulan kemudian_**

Sejak patah, Jinyoung berkabut pada senja yang datang. Sudah gelap terkena badai juga. Mencekam dalam tangisan yang merintih, apa yang ia pertahankan selama ini terbakar api dalam satu malam. Kertasnya usang, robek mengenaskan. Puingnya tersebar oleh angin, tanpa perlawanan.

Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi, gadis yang setengah mati membenci semua hal tentang cinta justru kehilangan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

 _Perawan_.

Mengingat satu kata itu membuat Jinyoung semakin terisak di balik selimut tidurnya. Gadis ini belum mau menyalahkan tentang mabuknya saat itu, tetap Mark yang menjadi manusia biadabnya.

 _'_ _Diperkosa_ '

 _Bahkan jika ada yang bertanya, Jinyoung akan menjawab demikian._

Mulai melemparkan semua barang yang berada di sekitarnya lagi, terus seperti itu setiap harinya. Dan Mark yang akan merapikan semuanya, saat gadis itu sudah lelah menangis kemudian tertidur. Mereka bersama tanpa sebuah ikatan, hanya tinggal di rumah yang sama. Mark ingin menjaga kedua anugerah kesayangannya, satu yang menyerupai bidadari dan satu lagi yang masih terlelap diam dalam perut si bidadari.

Mark mencium kening Jinyoung dengan penuh kelembutan. Tangannya mengusap hangat butiran airmata Jinyoung yang tersisa. Bibir Mark menciumi kedua kelopak mata Jinyoung bergantian. Hanya pada saat mata gadis itu menutup, Mark merasa diperlakukan seperti _manusia_. Karena tak ada makian, teriakan dan mata nyalang yang Jinyoung tujukan kepada lelaki itu.

"Tidakkah kau lelah menangis?" getaran suara berat Mark takkan terdengar oleh si gadis, terlalu lelap untuk menangkap sebuah suara. Ada yang menetes pada perut datar Jinyoung selama beberapa menit.

 _Tentu airmata Mark._

Sekuat apapun seorang lelaki, jika yang dihadapinya adalah wanita yang meraung kesakitan karena ulahnya, pasti menjadi lemah juga. Mark menarik napasnya dalam, mengusap sayang _rumah_ calon anaknya, mencium begitu lama kemudian menyelimuti.

"Semoga kau selalu sehat di dalam sana, aku selalu menunggu kehadiranmu." Mark tak habis pikir, mengapa Jinyoung selalu saja memukuli perutnya setiap rasa marah menderanya. Berkali-kali meminum alkohol dengan harapan agar nyawa tak berdosa milik si kecil menghilang. Bahkan Jinyoung tertawa saat ada darah yang menggenangi kedua pahanya, _karena selalu berharap bahwa ia keguguran._

Tapi sayangnya, Tuhan menginginkan hal lain. Seberapapun Jinyoung berusaha untuk menghilangkan, sejuta keadaan datang untuk menguatkan.

Waktu berjalan dengan semakin cepat, Mark semakin bahagia, sedangkan Jinyoung semakin merana. Tak apa jika tak disapa. Tak apa jika tak dicintai. Yang terpenting Mark bisa menenangkan Jinyoung dengan sebuah kesepakatan.

Kesepakatan bodoh yang hasilnya mampu menenangkan kehidupan masa depan Mark. Memilih seorang bayi lahir dari manusia yang parasnya menyerupai bidadari tetapi hatinya serupa dengan pemujanya neraka. Park Jinyoung menyetujui kemauan Mark untuk melahirkan benih hasil percintaan mereka tetapi dengan satu syarat.

 _'_ _Jangan pernah mencariku lagi setelah ia lahir, bagaimana pun keadaannya. Anak itu adalah anakmu, bukan anakku'_

Mark mengiyakan dan Jinyoung pergi dengan begitu leluasa. Pada akhirnya, selalu Mark yang meneguk pahitnya sebuah pembalasan. Kepada Tuhan, Mark ingin bertanya.

 _Dimanakah letak perasaan dan hati seorang wanita yang bernama Park Jinyoung itu?_

 ** _To Be Continued (?)_**

* * *

 _Amazing cover by Putri Apearliyanti_

 _masih ada satu chapter lagi, jadi REVIEW, JUSEYO :)_

 _THANK YOU!_

 _._

 _*flying kiss* from Salvia & Vonika _


End file.
